The purpose of this study is to investigate the pathogenesis of skeletal muscle insulin resistance in type 2 diabetics. The investigator will determine whether free fatty acid impairs glucose metabolism by competing with glucose as oxidative fuel in muscle or by interfering with the proximal steps of insulin action.